$ 0.235 + 8.34 =$
Solution: ${0}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${+}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${8}$